deadlywomenfandomcom-20200213-history
Louise Peete
Lofie Louise Peete (née Preslar) was a serial killer who shot three lovers to death in the early 1900s. Biography 1907, Louise's first husband, Henry Bosley, committed suicide after finding her in bed with a New Orleans oilman. In 1912, Louise became involved with Joe Appel, a yankee diamond businessman in Waco, Texas. A week later, she shot him in the head and stole his diamonds. She claimed Joe assaulted her and she claimed "it was a Yankee who tried to force himself on me". The all-male jury acquitted her. When Louise was running short on money, she moved to Dallas. She hooked up with a hotel clerk, Harry Faurote and later married him. He caught her in bed with other men and committed suicide, as did her first husband. In 1915, Louise married Richard Peete and had a daughter with him. She later left him and the daughter and moved to Los Angeles. In Los Angeles, she found another wealthy oilman, Jacob Denton. She convinced him to lease a house to her. She wanted to marry him, but Jacob only wanted a lover. Louise told the caretaker to bring some dirt and dump it in the basement so she could grow mushrooms, because it was Denton's favorite food. But she did not grow mushrooms. Leading him to the basement, she fatally shot him twice and buried him in the basement. Louise returned to her husband Richard Peete. Louise Peete was later arrested and indicted for the murder of Jacob Denton. She was convicted of murder and was sentenced to life in prison. Her husband sent her letters, to which she didn't answer. In 1924, he committed suicide. Louise Peete was pleased with the fact that she had that much power over men, to which she bragged about to her fellow inmates. The warden described her as projecting an air of innocence and sweetness while masking a heart of ice. In 1939, Louise was released on parole. She was later hired by Margaret Logan to be a housekeeper and caretaker for her husband Arthur, who had dementia. Her employers wrote good parole reports to authorities, but she stole from her employers. She tried to forge a $200 check in Margaret's name. In 1944, Margaret sensed she made a mistake by hiring Louise. Louise shot her to death soon after that. Arthur Logan was shipped to an institution. Louise began forging her own parole reports. An astute parole officer noticed that the reports about Louise Peete were just getting better and better as the months went. He also noticed that the signatures didn't match. Louise later married again. Suspicious of the parole reports, the police came to the Logans' home. They spotted a mound of earth. They found Margaret Logan's body in the flowerbed. In her third murder trial, she was convicted of murder. She was executed in the gas chamber in 1947. She was one of only four women executed in California's gas chamber. Judson, her fourth husband, later committed suicide by jumping off an eight story building. Category:Executed Category:Serial Killers Category:Shooters Category:Deceased